Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus, and a shading data processing method.
Related Art
A typical image reading device with a fixed image reading unit, as represented by a sheet-through image reading device, reads the density of a reference white plate or roller disposed on a surface facing a contact image sensor (CIS) module serving as an image reading unit, to thereby generate shading data.